l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shilah
Shilah was one of the main deities of the Burning Sands, she was also called , the All-Merciful, the All-Knowing, and Life-Giving Lady Sun, Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman or the Forgiving Lady. Cosmology Her cosmological role was roughly equivalent to Rokugan's Amaterasu or, more recently, Yakamo. There were however differences. Where Amaterasu was commonly considered a benign entity, Shilah was considered a more fickle deity. First Age, the Creation Shilah was the wife of Kaleel, the Moon god deity, The Ra'Shari and both were known as They Who Came Before. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 90 Her sons were the jinn, cretaed during the First Age. One of them became the Jinn Lord and would be known by the name of his father, Kaleel. Her festival, the Fasting Festival, thanked Shilah for sparing her foolish and prideful children. The jinn created the Ashalan and humanity. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Second Age The First Jinn War In the Second Age the Jinn were offered great power, and tutored in its use. But many of the Jinn were not benevolent beings. Seizing the free will their creators had blessed them with, several of the most powerful Jinn, including Kaleel, staged a coup against the gods. The Jinn Kaleel and his five brothers lashed out with their new strength, together toppling the Moon and casting him into an eternity of quiet slumber in the First Jinn War. The Kaleel's Legion invaded the night sky, dousing thousands of stars and capturing the rest in the Night of the Burning Sky. Together, the Jinn imprisoned the evening heavens. He knew the awesome secrets of the stars and how to destroy them. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera Her husband called upon a terrible force he had kept hidden for such an occasion, a writhing darklness called the Khayel. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 112 Imprisoning Shilah With the dawn, Shilah arrived to behold their crimes, and was horrified by what her beloved creations had become. The Kaleel's Legion trapped the Sun within a prison built of their awful face. Cut off from all that she had envisioned, and thinking her cherished family dead or destroyed, she quickly fell into madness, loosing her own power. Within one cycle, Kaleel and his Legion had captured the world. Kingdom in the Sun, by Patrick Kapera Shila's Wrath The Ashalan researched what later would be known as the Hakhim's Seal, that allowed to put in contact Shilah with the exterior of her prison. Awakened from her lunacy, Shilah witnessed the Jinn through the veracity of the Seal, and what truly had happened. In one climactic moment, the world dissolved around the Jinn, Ashalan, and humans. Those who thrived from magic and lived were forced out of Shilah's sight: the Ashalan fled into the earth, and the last thousand Jinn bound themselves into service with the humans or fled beyond the boundaries of the world. This event was known as the Day of Wrath. Shilah could not scorch the jinn Kaleel's followers from the earth without burning wide swaths of the world as well. Burning Sands Residual energies from that event surged through the blasted dunes, and the Burning Sands was created that fateful day. The only river that survived in the land was the Nahr'umar, and for that reason the inhabitants of the Burning Sands invoked her mercy with each mention of her name, so they did not draw her wrath once again. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera Vision on Shilah The Ashalan believed Shilah was insane and they had to awake Lord Moon. Only in this way the balance would be restored. Althira (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) The Jackals despised her, the Moto worshipped her, and the Senpet ignored her. The rest they all thanked her. The Will of Shilah (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Awakening During the evenements known as the Awakening Shilah and Kaleel fled the sky, which allowed their son the Jinn Lord Kaleel to roam free again in the world. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 114 External Links * The Will of Shilah (LBS - The Awakening) Category:Burning Sands Category:Magic and Religion